


Helga G. Pataki:

by Omnombunbuncake



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnombunbuncake/pseuds/Omnombunbuncake
Summary: Bridget recruits Helga into her secret spy organization.





	Helga G. Pataki:

[](https://ibb.co/kXqMBy)

[](https://ibb.co/i2Kbdd)

[](https://ibb.co/gRA4Wy)

[](https://ibb.co/fckGdd)

[](https://ibb.co/ioBNJd)

[](https://ibb.co/nzYvnK)

[](https://ibb.co/cJkVMe)

[](https://ibb.co/cVFVMe)

[](https://ibb.co/iMo5kL)


End file.
